


Puppy Tails - The Sleeping Boyfriend Problem

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppies, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock' experimenting in the kitchen, John's fallen asleep on the sofa.</p><p>Just a litte bit of everyday cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Sleeping Boyfriend Problem

3am, Sherlock looked up from his experiment and rubbed his eyes. He could hear late night telly playing quietly in the living room, Jeremy Kyle by the sound of it. He scrunched his eyebrows together, and yawned. John should have gone to bed by now. 

Sliding the door open silently he peered into the living room. John was asleep on his back on the sofa, gently snoring, drool in the corner of his mouth. Gladstone was curled into a ball on John’s stomach his legs jerking in sleep, probably chasing a ball. 

Sherlock had closed the kitchen doors at 9pm to stop Gladstone from harassing him. Obviously John didn’t want to use his old room anymore. If Sherlock was completely honest he didn’t think he could sleep alone not knowing if John was safe. A smile spread across his lips as he opened the kitchen doors fully. The experiment could wait for a few hours. 

Sherlock padded over to the sofa and looked down at John and the puppy. Gladstone opened his eyes and yawned looking up at his Uncle Sherlock expectantly. Sherlock put his finger to his lips and Gladstone stilled.

Fortunately John was a heavy sleeper, so the transportation of man and puppy to bed would be marginally easier. Sherlock pulled the coffee table away from the sofa being careful not to disturb John. He lifted Gladstone slowly, and placed him on John’s chair for later retrieval. Gladstone rolled onto his back lazily and closed his eyes content with going back to sleep. Sherlock froze as John’s hands reached out for Gladstone, finally resting on the place where the puppy had been sat and stilling. Sherlock sighed and waited for a moment.

The sofa creaked slightly as Sherlock slid his arms under John’s knees and around his back. He stirred and mumbled as Sherlock lifted him, carrying him bridal style. The journey to the bedroom took a few minutes as Sherlock gracefully manoeuvred through the obstacle course of experiments and dog toys, being especially careful not to wake his precious cargo. He lay John down on his unmade bed, took his shoes off and pulled the sheet over him. John didn’t stir at all. Happy that part one of his plan was complete he went into the living room to get their sleepy puppy. 

Gladstone was still lying on his back, now snoring loudly his tongue sticking out. Sherlock gathered him in his arms and with a grumble of disapproval took him into the bedroom and put him on the bottom of the bed. Next for part 3 of his plan. 

Sherlock stripped, happy he was suitably naked he slid under the sheet as close as he could get to John without waking him. Sherlock closed his eyes comforted by the sound of John’s breathing, and slowly drifted to sleep. 

John’s eyes fluttered open, he turned to face a sleeping Sherlock and gave him a feather light kiss on the forehead. John couldn’t remember how he got to bed, but that didn’t matter. Sherlock was with him now. He flung his jumper clad arm over Sherlock and snuggled down.


End file.
